Make a Mountain out of a Mole Hill
by u8mytwix
Summary: It's 2 years after the final battle between good and evil. Dumbledore, in an effort to bring the kids together, hosts a game,The Mole. But when Hermione and Draco meet back up, will they notice something different between each other? And who is the mole?
1. the trip to hogwarts once more

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.... I wish I did.... you just had to make me feel bad huh????!!! THANKS A LOT!!!! runs of crying  
  
Make a Mountian out of a Mole Hill  
  
Summary: It's 2 years after the final battle between Harry and Voldemort and the wizarding world is finally starting to return back to normal... or is it? Dumbledore, in an effort to bring the kids together, hosts a game called The Mole. But when Hermione and Draco meet back up, will they notice something different between each other? And who is the mole? HG/DM

Rating: PG13 for some bad language  
  
Chapter 1: The trip to Hogwarts once more  
  
Hermione walked to King's Cross station with a bag in one hand that had a wand on it and said The Mole, Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. She was given this bag and 2 letters, which she now held in her hand, a week ago. Hermione reread the letter once more.  
  
_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
Hello! This is your old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I am pleased to contact you after so many months I haven't seen you! I am also pleased to give you a good reason to come back to Hogwarts. No, I am not offering you a job in Hogwarts, though it would be nice to have an intellegent witch like you back in the school. I know you are Mistress of Magic and I hope you know that I am very proud that you have been chosen for a job that is perfect for you.  
  
Now, this letter is to inform you that there I have chosen you to be in a game called The Mole. I know that since you are muggle born, you know about this show on TV. I will be gathering a few of your old classmates to join us in this show. Now, I know that since you are Mistress of Magic, you might not have time to play a game. I do understand if you decline. But before you mail in your answer, please consider this. I know that you haven't seen your friends Harry and Ron in a long time, 6 months and 3 days to be exact, since Harry is an auror and Ron is playing quiddich. Harry and Ron are also taking time off their jobs to join in on this game. As is Ron's younger sister, Ginny, also another one of your old friends.  
  
I do hope you join in, I do miss my brightest student, as does your old Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. If you decide that you would like to, please mail in your answer by the end of this month of July. Thank you very much!  
  
-Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Hermione had owled in that yes, she would participate in the show. She was excited to see Harry, Ron and Ginny once more. She hadn't seen them since last Christmas, and she only stayed with them for 3 days. Sure, she heard about them once in a while, but it wasn't the same thing as hanging out with them. She reread the letter she had recieved after she had owled that she would go.  
  
_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
I am pleased to know that you have decided to join in. Enclosed in the letter will be a ticket to the train to Hogwarts. I am sure you know where to go, platform 9 3/4. Use this bag for all of your belongings for the two weeks you will be in the show. I hope you know your stratagy for winning and I look forward to seeing you once again in a week! Good day!  
  
-Minerva McGonagall  
_  
The letter also said if she would or wouldn't be the mole (a/n which i will not revel due to keep you all in question). Hermione ran through the barriers to get into platform 9 3/4 unnoticed by any muggles. She then saw the familiar Hogwarts Express. 'Oh how I've missed this train.' Hermione thought to herself. Then she was quickly ushered to her own compartment on the train by 3 house elves, one in which took her bag. "Wait! But... I wanna see Harry and Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"Freddy is so very sorry m'am, but miss told him to take all contestants to their compartments." Freddy the house elf said as he lead her inside a door that said Hermione Granger.  
  
"Thank you very much Freddy." Hermione said as Freddy bowed and went out the door. Hermione tried to get out of the room to see her old friends, but unfortanally, it was locked. "Damn!" She looked around her compartment, it was roomy enough. It had a couch and a shelf full of books. There was also a laptop that had the wizarding world's logo of The Mole, which was a Wand shooting out green stars that were shaped like question marks. Hermione went over to the shelf and took out a book titled, Hogwarts a History 2.  
  
About an hour after the train started on its way to Hogwarts, a familiar face entered the room.  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger." the voice drawled. Hermione looked up from the second book she was reading and smiled. She got up and gave her old Professor a hug.  
  
"Hello Professor! I've missed you so much!" Hermione said. The professor akwardly hugged his old student and smiled. Though these two used to hate each other, they had worked together for a few months to make a potion that would kill off Voldemort, and they had formed something that was somewhat like a brother, sister relationship.  
  
"Hermione! I've told you so many times, I would of thought that it had gone through your big head, don't call me professor! Call me Severus!" he laughed. Hermione laughed too.  
  
"Now you must know why I am here." he said. Hermione shook her head no. They both sat on the couch.  
  
"Ok, I am here to explain the rules of the mole. I'm sure that you already know the object of the game since you are a muggle born. Please note this, once you get eliminated, you will still be in the game, but you are not able to win the prize. Once we arrive at Hogwarts, you will be shown to the Gryffindor common room with the other participants. They will give you a briefing and you will also be able to note who would be playing. Any questions?" he asked.  
  
"Yah, will I be able to see Harry and Ron soon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no. None of the contestants are allowed to see each other before the briefing." he said.  
  
"Ok, what is the computer for?" she asked.  
  
"That would be used for the quiz and also if you have any work you have to catch up with. You can go on the muggle internet also." he answered.  
  
"Ok, one last question. Do I have time to catch up on what my old friend Severus has been up to for the past 2 years?" she asked with a smile. Snape smiled and they immediutly begin to talk and catch up with each other.  
  
An hour before the train arrived at Hogwarts, Snape said good bye and told her to get ready for arriving.  
  
Once they arrived, Hermione was wisked away on a carridge. Then she was brought by Freddy the house elf to the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked.  
  
"Umm.. uh.." Hermione didn't know the password.  
  
"Hogwarts Mole." Freddy said as they both entered the familiar Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione saw that she wasn't the last one to arrive. "Hello Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned around and saw....  
  
Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short! I would have continued it but somebody is throwing me off the computer. Please review the story!!! The more reviews, the faster I will update! Also, don't even try to flame me, i won't even look at it, so don't waste your time. I luv you all!!! -twix


	2. Reunions

Disclaimer- yah yah yah, the only things i own are my......hey, what do i own?  
  
A/N- listen peoples, I might change the rules of the mole a little bit. I don't really remember how many players are in the game, though I think its 7... anyways, I'm gonna have more players. Plus I will change the rules a little. Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
Make a Mountain out of a Molehill  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What had happened before:  
  
An hour before the train arrived at Hogwarts, Snape said good bye and told her to get ready for arriving.  
  
Once they arrived, Hermione was wisked away on a carridge. Then she was brought by Freddy the house elf to the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked.  
  
"Umm.. uh.." Hermione didn't know the password.  
  
"Hogwarts Mole." Freddy said as they both entered the familiar Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione saw that she wasn't the last one to arrive. "Hello Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned around and saw....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Reunions  
  
"Malfoy, I see you decided to come." Hermione said cooly. Though they had fought at the same side, they still weren't friends.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on now, we fought at the same side, you would think that we would at least be on a first name basis."  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "Why are you even here Mal-- Draco? Don't you already have enough money? The prize isn't much help to you."  
  
Draco averted her eyes and bit his lip, "Well.. uh..."  
  
"Ok! Since everyone is here, let's sit around the fire!" Dumbledore said once he came in, cutting their conversation short. Hermione quickly went over to the couch that held Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hey!" she said, plopping down between Ron and Harry.  
  
"Mione!" they all said happily as they hugged her.  
  
"Long time no see girl!" Ginny said hugging her best friend.  
  
"Way too long." Harry agreed.  
  
"Ok!" Dumbledore said, breaking the little reunion they were having. "As you can see, here are some people that you may recognise, you may not recognise. Let's go around in a circle to say our names, how long ago did you leave Hogwarts, what house you were in and what is your current occupation." Dumbledore nodded on a boy right next to him.  
  
"Um, ok, I'm Brandon Phong, I was in Ravenclaw, I left Hogwarts a year ago, and I am an architect for the new Chudley Cannons arena." Once Brandon was done, Ron started clapping loudly. Brandon had dark brown hair that fell around and framed his eyes. Plus he had glasses that made his grey eyes look deep.  
  
"Hey, my name is Ginny Weasley, well actually it's Virgina Weasley but just call me Ginny. Anyways, I was a Gryffindor, I too left Hogwarts a year ago, and I am a fashion designer for MAGIC." Ginny finished.  
  
"Ok, my name is Ronald Weasley, or Ron and yes I'm Ginny's brother. I too am a Gryffindor, and I left Hogwarts 2 years ago. I am proudly a beater of the Chudley Cannons." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Hey I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a Gryffindor, I left Hogwarts two years ago and I am Mistress of Magic." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, I was in Gryffindor, I left Hogwarts 2 years ago and I am an auror."  
  
"I'm Ryan Fam, I was in Hufflepuff, I left Hogwarts 3 years ago and I am also an auror." Ryan had spikey black hair that made him look taller than he really was. Plus he had tanned skin and was the tallest out of the group. He was about 6'4'' without his spickey hair.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy, I was a Slytherin, I left Hogwarts 2 years ago and I am an auror." Draco said. Hermione blinked; she didn't know he was an auror! And she was Mistress of Magic! Why would evil little Draco Malfoy be an auror anyways?! Maybe he was just saying that to throw them all off, after all, this was the beginning of the game.  
  
"I'm Kathleen Mahal, I was in Ravenclaw, I left Hogwarts about 4 year ago, and right now I work in the ministry of magic." Kathleen had beautiful, natural dark black hair that ran down below her shoulders. She also had deep brown eyes that was always full of laughter.  
  
"Hi, um, I'm Oliver Wood, I was in Gryffindor, I left Hogwarts...uh... I don't know...about 6 years ago? (a/n correct me if I'm wrong) Now I am a keeper of the Chudley Cannons." Oliver said as Ron gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Ok, now that we've gotten everyone aquainted, I shall show you to your rooms." Dumbledore said as he stood up. He led them out of the Gryffindor common room and in front of a portrat of a mole on top of a mole hill that had the castle of Hogwarts in the backround.  
  
"Now, the password to the common room is gamic." the portrat opened and then everyone gasped. The common room was beautiful. It had a big, wide window on the right side of the room which over looked the quiddich fields. There was also a pair of stairs on either side of the room. There was 3 loveseats and 4 armchairs. The room had all the colors of the houses. There was also a fireplace in front of the couches. There were shelves of books for their reading pleasure. Then there was a kitchen area which held a mahogany dining table and had a small clear bowl of red floating candles in the center of the table. On the table there was also 9 white books with a number on them, which also had the mole logo on it.  
  
"Everyone please sit down in front of a book." Dumbledore instructed. Everyone did what they were told. "Ok, as you know, you are on a game show. Cameras will be everywhere, except for the bathroom, for obvious reasons. In front of you is a diary where you shall write down all of your observations. Every night, you shall take a quiz which shall lead to an execution. I have watched the muggle moles, and this mole will be a little different. When you are executed, instead of going home, you will be involved in all of the games. You will not know who the real mole is, but you will be used as items in the games. There are two ways of not getting executed. One is getting the highest score on the quiz. The other is getting an exemption. There will be various ways on getting an exemption, though most ways are toally random.  
  
"I will take you one by one up the stairs. Once you get to the top, say the password into your room and then the door to your rooms will appear. Draco? You shall go first." Dumbledore then lead Draco up the stairs on the left hand side of the room, leaving the others alone.  
  
"So, anybody think they know who the mole is yet?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I say it's Potter." Oliver said.  
  
"Me?! Are you crazy?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I know who it is." Ryan said.  
  
"Me too." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then Mione, who is the mole?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am the mole." she said simply and then stood up and walked to Dumbledore after he called her name.  
  
The others looked at each other. "There's no way if she was the mole, she would revile herself." Kathleen said.  
  
"Maybe she knows that and she's only saying that because she knows we will think that. If she says she is the mole, nobody would think that she really is, and that's probably what she wants." Brandon pointed out. Then Dumbledore called him up on the same staircase.  
  
"Hm, what if Brandon is the mole? Maybe he's just trying to make us suspect that Hermione is the mole so that the blame would be off him?" Ryan asked.  
  
"What if he was just an ordinary contestent like us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"But if he wasn't the mole, why would he speak his ideas outloud? Wouldn't he want to keep that for himself?" Harry asked as Dumbledore called Ginny up.  
  
"Well really, all we know is that nobody CAN'T be the mole." Oliver said as everyone nodded in agreement. Finally after the last people was shown to their rooms, it was already nighttime. Everyone went to sleep and could only dream on what would happen the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NewSecretRose- I'm sorry for naming my story kinda identical to yours. I really didn't know that your story was named that. But yah, thanks for telling me about that! Sorry again!  
  
Lara Potter- You really think this is genius? Really? I would've thought that a bunch of people had their stories this way! I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
A/N- Well there's the 2nd chapter! I hoped you like it! Please also check out my other hr/d fic, The Power of Love! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!!! 


	3. The Alliance

Disclaimer-Do I really have to say it?  
  
A/N-I have watched the latest celebridy mole and I will have some of the games they did, but I will change it a little bit. Some games I will make up on my own also. Review on who you think the mole is! Should I give u a hint?? NAH! im so evil! muhahahha!!! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Make a Mountain out of a Molehill  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What happened before:  
  
"So, anybody think they know who the mole is yet?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I say it's Potter." Oliver said.  
  
"Me?! Are you crazy?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I know who it is." Ryan said.  
  
"Me too." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then Mione, who is the mole?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am the mole." she said simply and then stood up and walked to Dumbledore after he called her name.  
  
The others looked at each other. "There's no way if she was the mole, she would revile herself." Kathleen said.  
  
"Maybe she knows that and she's only saying that because she knows we will think that. If she says she is the mole, nobody would think that she really is, and that's probably what she wants." Brandon pointed out. Then Dumbledore called him up on the same staircase.  
  
"Hm, what if Brandon is the mole? Maybe he's just trying to make us suspect that Hermione is the mole so that the blame would be off him?" Ryan asked.  
  
"What if he was just an ordinary contestent like us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"But if he wasn't the mole, why would he speak his ideas outloud? Wouldn't he want to keep that for himself?" Harry asked as Dumbledore called Ginny up.  
  
"Well really, all we know is that nobody CAN'T be the mole." Oliver said as everyone nodded in agreement. Finally after the last people was shown to their rooms, it was already nighttime. Everyone went to sleep and could only dream on what would happen the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Alliance  
  
Hermione woke up to find she wasn't in her apartment, but in a luxurious room. The day before came rushing back to her. "I'm so glad I joined! Old friends, old school, a tite room, no work drama, yah, i wish this never ended." she thought. She got out of bed and changed into a red top and white capries. Then she went over to the mirror and put her hair up in a pony tail. Her hair wasn't bushy like in her school days, it was now soft, wavy and was a little below her shoulders. She was oblivious to all he guys in the ministry who would check her out every day; she may have grown out of her childish body, but she's still the same hard working Hermione.  
  
She saw the open laptop from the corner of her eye and saw that there was a message that was flashing NEW MESSAGE. She walked over and opened it up. It was a video clip of Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning Hermione! Today is the first task! We shall go down to breakfast, rest a little while, then have a little lunch. After that, we shall have our first task. Please be very observent of everything, and take as many notes in your journal as possible, it will help you out. I will see you soon, good day." Then the screen flashed off.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, scribbling down as many things she could remember from yesterday. It sorta freaked her out to know that cameras are everywhere. She hoped she doesn't do anything to ruin her reputation at the ministry; she had worked so hard to get that job. After a while, there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened the door to find it was Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, not even bothering to say hello. Draco smiled faintly and invited himself in, plopping down on her lavender bean bag.  
  
"What, no hi? And I told you Hermione, call me Draco." Draco said, not answering her question.  
  
"Fine then, Draco," she said, putting emphisis on his name. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco looked at the shelf full of CD's right next to him. "Hmm, you have some pretty good taste in music." He took a Blink 182 CD off the shelf and looked at it.  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Malfoy, just cut to the chase, I don't have time for small talk; I still want to eat some breakfast."  
  
Draco looked up at her with those mesmerizing silver-blue eyes (A/N- ahhh.... *dreams off*) and Hermione found her mind wandering away to the clouds and her stomach went flip-flop. She noticed how much he had changed ever since her school days. He put on some weight, not from fat, but maybe from muscle. After all, all aurors had to keep in shape in case of times where a wand was not reachable. His hair wasn't slicked back but instead it fell around his eyes and framed his face.  
  
"Well," Draco said, making Hermione snap back from her thoughts, "I think we shall form an alliance."  
  
Hermione gave him a questioning look, "Why?"  
  
"Well think of it this way, most people would think that you would team up with your best friends rather than your old enemy. Keeping an alliance as secret as possible can help us in some ways." he said.  
  
Hermione thought about this, "How can it help us?"  
  
Draco didn't answer her question. Instead he said, "Secracy is the key in this game. We have to make people think that we are the mole... which I'm not." he said before Hermione could ask. "Are you?"  
  
Hermione gave him a myschivious smile, "That's for me to know and you to find out." She laughed as she saw the look on Draco's face, "No, don't worry, I'm not the mole."  
  
Draco looked at her with humor in his eyes, "I'll be watching you, I remember how good of an actress you were in the play in 7th year."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
They headed downstairs to see Ginny, Dumbledore, Brandon and Oliver already having breakfast. Ginny and Brandon were talking and laughing while Oliver and Dumblefore talking seriously about who-knows what. Hermione made a mental note in her head about what he was wearing. Dumbledore looked up to see the pair sitting in their seats.  
  
"Morning! What would you like to eat?" he asked.  
  
Draco thought for a second, "How about some bacon, eggs, toast and coffee?" Suddenly, the meal magically appeared in front of him.  
  
Hermione looked Draco's plate and smiled, "This school will never cease to amaze me." Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll have..." Hermione began, smiling myschiviously at what she would have. "A caramel frappucchino, with a nice hot bowl of beef ramen soup, and a small bowl of chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. (A/N- what I wouldn't give for all that....)" She smiled as everything appeared before her. Everyone stared at her plate hungrilly, then they stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently as she ate some of her soup.  
  
"Girl, how do you know all about all the good food?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"This is muggle food." Hermione said. Everyone looked at each other and ordered the same thing as her, except maybe adding a few more things here and there.  
  
"Morning everybody!" Ron and Harry greeted as they walked to the table and ordered all the food anybody would ever know, not noticing that everyone else ordered the same thing. Ron and Harry may have grown up on the outside, but they will always eat as much as before. Moments later Ryan came downstairs and then finally Kathleen came down. Hermione looked around the table and noted everything in sight. Then she looked at the surroundings. There was one bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table with red roses that turned gold and gold roses that turned red every minute.  
  
Draco was also looking at the roses, noting the colors. He too had watched all the moles before he came there as refrence and stratagy. Could the mole be a Gryffindor? But as he looked at the table cloth and mats and noticed they were blue and grey. Could the mole be a Ravenclaw? Just then something fell on his lap. It was a piece of paper. He read it.  
  
Draco,  
  
Meet me on the grounds. Don't fallow right after me. Try not to seem suspicious.  
  
-Hermione  
  
Draco looked at Hermione as she stood up. "I'm gonna go to the library, I sorta miss it." she said as she walked out of the common room. Everyone said bye to her and then continued on socializing. Draco looked around and saw everyone talking in pairs. Harry and Ron were talking, Ryan and Kathleen were chatting quietly and Ginny and Brandon were talking. He noticed that Oliver was the only one that seemed to care that Dumbledore was there. Maybe he needed to care. Maybe he was the mole.  
  
Hermione waited in front of the lake, feeding the giant squid some stale crackers that didn't satisfy her taste. "Draco, where the hell are you? It's already been 30 minutes!!" she thought. 10 minutes later, Draco emerged from the doors looking as hot as ever. "Hot? No, this is Draco we're talking about, the guy that called me mudblood ever since 2nd year." she thought.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked as he talked to her.  
  
"Let's move to a safer enviornment to where nobody would see us." she said. she walked around the school. She found a small rose bush and moved it aside carefully, not harming the plant. There was a small door.  
  
"Can we fit in that?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione ignored him and opened the door. "Casablanca." she said and the door magically grew bigger.  
  
"Woah, how'd you find this?" he asked.  
  
"Let's just say having a friend that was the son of a maurader has it's advantiges." she said as they both walked inside.  
  
"Well, I see nobody has been keeping this room clean. It's too bad they took away our wands on the train." Hermione said as she noted the cobwebs on the walls. She plopped down on a dusty couch, releasing a cloud of dust. She and Draco began coughing.  
  
"Anyways," Hermione said still coughing, "Who do you think is the mole?" she asked as she took out a pen and journal from her magically big pockets.  
  
"Well, Oliver was the only one who was talking to Dumbledore this morning and it looked like he didn't form an alliance with anybody." Draco said.  
  
"I think that too but anybody could be talking to Dumbledore and look suspicious." Hermione said.  
  
"Point well taken. How are you gonna make it seem like you're the mole?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's an easy question. Be the mole." Hermione said simply. Draco looked at her suspiciously.  
  
As he looked at her he noticed how much she had grown. She no longer looked like a know-it-all bookworm. In fact, she looked like a supermodel. She had the curves in all the right places, and her eyes sparkled with wisdom and happiness. She had a great smile, which was to be expected from a girl who's parents were dentists. She was so.... flawless.  
  
"So, why are you an auror?" Hermione asked, interupting Draco's thoughts.  
  
"Well," Draco started, he was a little taken aback. He never expected her to ask something like that. "As you know, I sided with the light in the war. I was tired of my father always taking control of me. I never really wanted to be a death eater. The night that I was to recieve the dark mark, I refused. As a result, I was torchured." he said softly, as if not wanting to replay the memories in his mind.  
  
"I remember that." Hermione said softly.  
  
******************Flashback************************  
  
"How dare you refuse me!!! You little traidor!!! CRUCIO!!!!!" Voldemort yelled as Draco's screams filled the room. "I would kill you, but watching you scream in agony is much more fun." he said cooly, not lifting his wand to stop the spell.  
  
"Expilliarmus!!!!" somebody yelled from the crowd of death eaters. Voldemort was thrown back and his wand flew out of his hand as a hush filled the crowd. Suddenly, 1 person who held their wand out removed their hood. It was Hermione! All the death eaters walked away from her and formed a circle around her.  
  
Voldemort quickly got up and smirked evilly, "Hermione.... Granger..... what's a mudblood like you doing here? Foolish girl! You think you could come here and single handedly try to defeat me AND 20 of my best death eaters???"  
  
Hermione gave a myschivious smile, "Who ever said I was alone?" Just then, 6 other people removed their hoods. Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Snape and McGonagall apeared, all holding their wands out.  
  
"What happened to the 6 other death eaters?" a voice from the crowd asked.  
  
"Let's just say they felt a they had to take a little nap." Harry said as Ginny and Ron smiled devilishly.  
  
"Crucio!!!" Lucius suddenly said from the crowd, aiming at Hermione.  
  
Hermione avoided the spell easily, "Stupify!!" And then the battle started. As everyone was distracted by the death eater they were fighting, nobody noticed Voldemort levitate the weak Draco out of the room. Everyone that is, but Hermione.  
  
She fallowed the pair into the dungons.  
  
"Now Draco, you will see how we torchure the people who dare go against Lord Voldemort, up close and personal. CRUCIO!!!" Voldemort said.  
  
Hermione stepped out from the shadows and tried to say a spell to block the curse away from Draco, but it wasn't Draco who had been hit.  
  
Hermione screamed from the blow of the curse. It felt as if thousands of flaming knives stabbed her in every part of her body. Voldemort gave his evil laugh (A/N- as in MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! *ahem* ok, back to the story).  
  
"NO!" Draco said as he threw his whole body at Voldemort, breaking the connection of his wand and Hermione.  
  
"Stupify!!!" Voldemort said as Draco was stunned and thrown into unconciousness. AS Voldemort was destracted by Draco, Hermione took this opertunity to grab her wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!!!" Hermione screamed. Voldemort froze and fell. Hermione didn't have the energy to kill him. Instead she just levitated Draco's body and took a pen out of her pocket. She made a portkey and transported Draco and herself to the hospital wing and then fainted.  
  
The next morning, Hermione and Dumbledore talked for a while. He had said that Voldemort had escaped and that she and Snape would have to invent a potion for the war.  
  
*************************End Flashback*************************************  
  
"Thanks again for saving me like that, I owe you big time." Draco said. "How'd you know that I would be needing saving?" he asked.  
  
"Pansy has a big mouth. I overheard her saying that you were refusing to be a death eater and being her boyfriend. She thought it was just a phase." Hermione answered. An akward silence took place.  
  
"Why did you save me?" Draco whispered, half to himself.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that she could not answer his question. After a few minutes of a silence that held thousands of questions, waiting to be answered, Hermione spoke. "Come on, we should be heading back. It's lunch and then the first task." she said softly.  
  
Draco looked at her and just nodded. As the stood up, their hands brushed gently, causing their hearts to beat faster than usual.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way?" Draco thought as he headed out the door.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way?" Hermione too thought as she headed the other way back to the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keaira Malfoy- I'm glad you like the story! You have no idea how much these reviews mean to me!  
  
Lara Potter-You really love the story? As in love not like? wow! you're so cool!!!! I love you for liking the story! Now how much are my friends paying you for pretending to like my story? haha j/k  
  
NewSecretRose- I know you didn't mean to sound mean. You weren't. You were mearly informing me about the title. Thanks for that. I want people to be happy you know? I totally love the survivor story you're making! Your writing is way better than I'll ever be!  
  
Genny- I love the show too! I saw the recent show, I'm so happy that Angie was the mole. I predicted right! At first I was thinking that it was Tracy but I leaned more on Angie. Plus my friends and I made a bet. Yah! I won 5 bucks! But now I'm broke, lol, I spend too much! Ok, off topic here, anyways, thanks for reviewing! You're so kind!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood-im glad you like the story! i luv oliver and draco too! they're both so yummy! lol! I'll check out your fics of course! expect a review in one of your stories from me soon!  
  
A/N- So did Hermione and Draco's small convo on mole-ish things help you figure out who the mole is? Try to figure it out! Who knows... there might be two moles..... MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA *ahem* 


	4. the first task

A/N- Sorry it took meeh so long to put up this chapter! Give me a break! I'm just a teen trying to do good in school! Plus if my grades go down, i won't be able to go on the computer. Which is bad cuz i can't get my stories up! Also, I know the characters are a little OCC, what what's a fanfic if the characters can't b a little OCC? Right? anyways, on with the story!  
  
Make a Mountain out of a Molehill  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What happened before:  
  
"Why did you save me?" Draco whispered, half to himself.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that she could not answer his question. After a few minutes of a silence that held thousands of questions, waiting to be answered, Hermione spoke. "Come on, we should be heading back. It's lunch and then the first task." she said softly.  
  
Draco looked at her and just nodded. As the stood up, their hands brushed gently, causing their hearts to beat faster than usual.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way?" Draco thought as he headed out the door.  
  
"Why am I feeling this way?" Hermione too thought as she headed the other way back to the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: The First Task  
  
Once Draco walked into the room (Hermione went in first so that it wouldn't seem so obvious), they ate a little lunch. Then Dumbledore announced that it was time for the first task. They walked around the castle until they came in front of a blue doored room. He opened it and they all saw that it was a classroom with a magical screen in the front of the room. There in the front of the class was Snape. On the floor was rows of numbers which went from 1 to 10. There were 9 rows of numbers in all.  
  
"Hello everybody." Snape greeted. Everyone greeted back a hello. "Ok, the first task is a test of memory. Each of you, please stand on one of the number 5's. I shall show you a picture, then I shall show you the same picture with one thing different. You will have to tell me what the one difference is. If there is no difference, write that down. On each number, there is a small whiteboard and a whiteboard marker. When I tell you to, you will put up your boards and show me your answer. If you are right, you will move one number up. If you get the answer wrong, you will move one number down. If you are at number one, and you get the answer wrong, you are out of the game. Every person you get to finish all the numbers, you win 100 galleons. (A/N-I kno in the real show they usually give out 1,000; remember, galleons are gold so really, it's worth more... right?) Everyone understand?" Snape looked around. Ron raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Yah, um, can you repeat all that?" Ron asked, jokingly. Snape just glared at him.  
  
"Anybody else?" Snape asked. There were none so they started the game.  
  
Draco looked up at the screen and saw a still picture of a quiddich game with Harry and him. Then the picture switched. At a glance, it looked like there was no difference, but if you looked a little closer, you would notice that in the first picture, the left wing of the snitch was tucked into Harry's hand while on the second picture, the right wing was tucked in. "Hey, this is pretty easy." Draco thought as he wrote his answer down.  
  
Draco glanced over at Hermione and saw her eyes light up and she writing down the answer. He smiled at her. As if feeling his eyes on her, Hermione glanced at Draco. Their eyes met for a little while, but the "moment" was broken once she gave him a questioning look. Draco just grinned wider and then raised his board for Snape had called for the answer.  
  
After the first question, Brandon, Ginny, Harry, Ryan and Oliver went down to number 4 and everyone else went up to 6. Then after the second question, Ginny, Brandon, Ron, Ryan, Draco and Kathleen were on number 5, Harry and Oliver were both on 3 and Hermione was the only one on 7. Then Ginny, Ron, Harry and Kathleen were on 4, Brandon, Ryan and Draco were on 6, Oliver was on 2 and Hermione was on 8. After 5 more questions, Ron had lost the game first and then came Oliver. Brandon, Harry and Kathleen were all on number 7, Ginny was on 3, Ryan was on 10, and both Hermione and Draco had won. After a few more questions, Ryan and Brandon had won, Harry was on 2, Ginny was on 6 and Kathleen was on 9. Finally the game ended with Ginny winning, adding another 100 galleons into the pot.  
  
"Ok! We now have a total of 500 galleons in the pot! But I have another surprise for the 5 winners. I have a question to ask, about one of the pictures we have gone through. Whoever can write down the correct answer first gets an exemption. Ok, are you ready?" Snape said as Brandon, Ginny, Ryan, Draco and Hermione got a board to write their answer.  
  
"Ok, here is the question. On the 4th picture, which was the Hogwarts Lake Picture, who was the person feeding the squid?" Snape asked. All 5 people quickly wrote down their answer. Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Brandon all put their boards up at the same time first.  
  
"Let's see, Draco wrote down George Weasley, which is wrong, Ginny wrote down Bill Weasley, which is wrong, Hermione and Brandon both put down Sirius Black, which is correct. Since you both put it down the same time, I will ask you one last question." Snape said as Ryan, Draco and Ginny put down their boards and moved to sit in one of the seats in the back of the room where all the others were sitting.  
  
Hermione and Brandon both uncapped their pens and got ready to write down the answer.  
  
"Ok, on the 2nd picture where there was a picture of Draco, Blaise and Crabbe, Draco was not looking toward the camera. What was he looking at?" Snape asked.  
  
Hermione thought for a little while, then gasped. She knew the answer. Brandon was still figuring out the answer to the question. Hermione remembered the picture clearly, Blaise and Crabbe (they were both going out in 7th year) had their arms around each other, smiling at the camera clearly. Draco was about a foot away from them, looking toward his right. At the very right of the picture, you could see part of a person, cut off by the end of the picture. To any other person, it would seem like any other pretty girl, but Hermione knew better. For the girl in the picture was her.  
  
"And Brandon has the answer right! The answer was a girl on the right side of the picture! Please come up here Brandon!" Snape said.  
  
Hermione mindlessly made her way to the seats and sat between Ryan and Draco.  
  
"You alright?" Draco whispered questioningly to the confused looking Hermione.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh yah, I'm fine." Draco gave her a questioning look and then turned back to watch Brandon and Snape enter a door in the corner of the room.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Ryan whispered over to Hermione. Hermione shrugged and took a real look at Ryan. And caught up in the game, she never noticed this. Ryan was hot! He looked like he worked out, he had these deep eyes that you could get lost in, and he had this picture perfect smile that anybody could fall in love with.  
  
"Do those things hurt?" Hermione laughed as she pointed to Ryan's spikey hair.  
  
Ryan laughed along, "Go ahead, touch them." Hermione reached over and felt the top of his spikes. They flattened with her touch. They both laughed along as Hermione touched the spikes.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was watching the whole scene jealously. Yes, he could tell how good looking Ryan was. "But he's not as good looking as me." Draco thought jealously.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Snape had lead Brandon into the room.  
  
"Ok Brandon, I have two choices for you. You could either get the exemption, or you could give the exemption to someone else and add 500 galleons into the pot." Snape told him.  
  
Brandon thought carefully, "Hmm, I don't know...."  
  
"Ok then, how about 1,000 galleons?"  
  
Brandon still looked a little unconvinced.  
  
"Fine, 2,000 galleons and that's my final offer." Snape said.  
  
Brandon thought for a while. "I guess it is a pretty good offer. I could always give it to---" he thought.  
  
"Ok then, I'll take the offer." Brandon said.  
  
"Ok, the pot now stands at 2,500 galleons. Who will you give the exemption to?" Snape asked. Without a second thought, Brandon whispered his answer into Snape's ear.  
  
Back outside......  
  
Hermione was talking to a relived Draco. Just then, Snape and Brandon entered back into the room.  
  
"Ok, I have just talked with Brandon. I have given him a choice of getting the exemption or giving the exemption to someone else and adding 2,000 galleons to the pot." Everybody started to whisper to each other once Snape said 2,000 galleons.  
  
"And Brandon chose to add the galleons to the pot. And he chose Ginny to get the exemption." Snape said as he handed a circle to Ginny that said in fancy letters, EXEMPTION. "Now that the task is over, you may go." Snape said and the room slowly emptied.  
  
Hermione quickly went out the room and then rushed over to the library. As it did when she was back in school, the library usually helped her when she had a lot of things on her mind. Usually it was boy problems or the N.E.W.T.s. The picture of Draco from the task flashed back in her mind. She could still remember the day clearly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (this is told by both points of veiw)  
  
"Do you two ever talk about anything else besides quiddich?" Hermione said irritabally as she, Ron and Harry walked in the front lawns of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron ignored her.  
  
"Hey Granger." Draco said behind her. Hermione turned around along with Harry and Ron.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Weasley." Draco rolled his eyes and then turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Do you think I could talk to you for a second?" he asked nicely.  
  
"Not without us around, that's for sure." Ron said glaring at him.  
  
"Ron I can handle this for myself." Hermione said annoyed. "Sure, I guess so." she and Draco walked around the front lawn, away from the two dumbstruck boys.  
  
"So Malfoy, what do you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked. She was being civil to Draco, after all, he was being civil to her.  
  
"Well...." he started. How could he explain it to her? How could he tell her how much he had loved her ever since the first day he saw her? Well, I guess he'd have to start by the beginning...  
  
"Draco!!! Glad to find you man!" Crabbe said putting an arm around his friend.  
  
"Yah! Goyle is gonna take a picture of us!" Blaise said in a hight pitched voice.  
  
"Later, I'm talking to--" Draco started as he worked his way out of Crabbe's grasp.  
  
"It's ok Draco, I'll just talk to you later. I can see you're busy. I understand." Hermione said as she waved good-bye and walked away.  
  
Draco looked at her dumbstruck as the flash of the camera went off. "You called me Draco..." he whispered in wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione wondered what he was going to talk to her about. They never really had a chance to talk to each other after that. The war came and then it was hard to talk to anybody about anything else but who died, and the war. She sighed.  
  
"You alright?" asked a voice behind her. There was Ginny and Brandon.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine." she sighed.  
  
"Is it about the exemption? I only had to choose one person and all and---- " Brandon was cut off.  
  
"It's ok Brandon, it's not about the game." Hermione said.  
  
"What is it about? Come on, you can tell me anything. You're like my adopted sister remember?" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione gave her a small smile, "I was just thinking about all the memories we had here. We were so innocent and nieve."  
  
Ginny snorted, "Since when were we innoncent and nieve? Definately not when we were in Hogwarts. Being best friends with Harry has it's consiquences." All three adults laughed.  
  
"So Brandon, I don't remember you..." Hermione searched her mind.  
  
"Oh, remember when we had that knowledge contest between all of the houses? It was me, you, some girl in Slytherin and some guy in Hufflepuff." Brandon said.  
  
"Oh!! I remember that! You said you wanted to be some sort of wizard architect when you grew up." Hermione said.  
  
"Yup! And I accomplished my goal!" Brandon said proudly.  
  
"I'm proud of you." Hermione said as Brandon blushed.  
  
Ginny grinned, "Anyways, I'll catch you later Mione." She hugged her friend and she and Brandon said goodbye and exited the library.  
  
Hermione decided to go somewhere else to think. She walked up to the astronamy tower and was surprised to see somebody else up there.  
  
"Draco, I didn't know you would be up here." she said as she walked up to the railing right next to him.  
  
"Yah, well, I needed some time to think." he shrugged as he looked at the ground below in silence.  
  
Hermione also looked at the grounds and closed her eyes to feel the wind run through her hair.  
  
Draco was silently watching the beauty, stealing a glance of her here and there to etch into his brain forever. "I thought this crush was over with." he thought as he snuck another glance at her. "Well you came back here to see if it was over, remember?" another side of his head said back.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said softly, breaking into Draco's thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Remember in 7th year, when you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked.  
  
How could he not remember? It was the first time he had heard her say his name... his real name, not just Malfoy, or ferret boy. He never knew how wonderful his name could sound until he heard her say it.  
  
"Yes." Draco added, not looking at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, as she did to him. The sun was setting and it displayed a romantic and perfect enviornment for the best and perfect kiss. His heart yearned for it. But his head overrulled it and instead of advancing toward her and carring her beautiful self to an empty room, he spoke.  
  
"Would you like me to show you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione gave him a confused look but nodded. He held out his hand and Hermione placed her's in his. "How warm his hand's feel in my cold hands." Hermione thought. Next to her Draco was just thinking the same thing. "How warm her hands feel in my cold hands." And behind their retreating silluettes, the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon, as if telling of a new adventure that was about to happen....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Ooooo, now we know that Draco has a little crushy-crush on Hermione, but does Hermione have a crushy-crush on Draco? Or does she have one for the equally hot Ryan? Who do you think the mole is? Don't you think it's kinda suspicious that Brandon would give away an exemption? I mean, even I wouldn't give away an exemption. Who's that confident that they would pass the quiz? And where is Draco leading Hermione? Will all these questions be answered in the next chapter? We'll rind out soon enough! All you have to do is review (yah, press that button on the bottom left hand side) and in your review, try to answer this question:  
  
WHO DO YOU THINK THE MOLE IS???  
  
Much love to:  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood-i'm glad u lyke mi story! i luv ur story too!  
  
NewSecretRose-thanks 4 the review! ur story is really good! n dnt think otherwise! im sorry u dnt like blink 182. it's ok, i cant expect everyone to like the same kind of music as me. i dnt only like rock, i like a whole other stuff. n e ways, im getting off topic here... please review ur story soon! i luv it!!!  
  
Lara Potter- im really glad you have stuck with me ever since my first chapter! i luv u 4 that!!!!  
  
A/N- OK!!! Now review!!!! l l l l l l V 


	5. truth or dare

A/N-Let's just skip the a/n for now. on with the story  
  
Make a Mountain out of a Molehill  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
what happened before:  
  
"Would you like me to show you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione gave him a confused look but nodded. He held out his hand and Hermione placed her's in his. "How warm his hand's feel in my cold hands." Hermione thought. Next to her Draco was just thinking the same thing. "How warm her hands feel in my cold hands." And behind their retreating silluettes, the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon, as if telling of a new adventure that was about to happen....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Truth or Dare  
  
Harry and Ryan were talking quietly in a corner of the common room. They had formed an alliance to work together to try to figure out who was the mole.  
  
"Don't you think that it's kinda suspicious that Brandon didn't keep the exemption?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yah, but why do you think he gave Ginny the exemption? Do you think Ginny knew what was going to happen and she told him something about it?" Ryan thought outloud.  
  
"Hm, that does seem kinda suspicious. What about Oliver? He was one of the first people to lose the memory game. Plus he hasn't really teamed up with anybody. (A/N- awww, poor Oliver! i'll b your partner!)" Harry said.  
  
"Nah, it's a stupid stratagy to make people think that you're the mole without forming an alliance. What about Ron? He did kinda bad in the game today. He was the first one to lose." Ryan said.  
  
"Nah, Ron has a bad memory. No idiot would want to count on Ron to fulfill the mole duties. No offence of course." Harry laughed.  
  
"Hermione then. She was smart. And beautiful, may I add. She seems so innocent." Ryan said.  
  
"Which would make her the perfect mole... Ryan you're a genius!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What'd I do? All I said was that she's hot, smart, hot, kind and hot." Ryan grinned jokingly.  
  
"Hey, watch it. That's my best friend you're talking about." Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Nevermind, I'm starting to sound like a crazed perverted freak. My father's the crazed one, not me." Ryan said as he wrote some mole info into his journal. Harry too went back to his journal.  
  
"So what did everyone wear today?---------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco led Hermione in front of the school, a familiar part of the school.  
  
"Remember this place?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yah, this was where you first called me mudblood." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yah, I wanna say sorry for that." Draco said, walking a little away from her as she walked closely behind. It was now nighttime and stars scattered the sky above. Draco walked on a hill and then laid on the grass, staring up at the stars. Hermione stood there, not knowing what to do and then finally decided on laying right next to him.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
Draco glanced over to her. There was wonder in her eyes. He could see that he could tell her everything. He wished he could just wrap her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. To run away from all this with her. He saw in her eyes though, that he could answer her question.  
  
"I didn't mean everything I said bad about you, Ron, Harry and everyone. I wish I could take back everything, but I can't. My father," he sighed from the memory. "My father was an evil man. All he wanted was power. And he knew the only way to power was through helping and pleasing the dark lord. He would've jumped off a cliff if it would please him. He would even... he would even abuse his own family." he sighed. Hermione's eyes widened, but she let him continue. She even put a supporting hand on top of his. "Whenever I disappointed him in any way, he would take out his anger at me. Crucio, Impero, Stupify... none of it hurts me now after years of it. On the summer going to 7th year, he abused me so bad, I had to run away. My mother didn't do shit. She stood aside just like a good wife and watched me suffer. That's why you didn't see me on the train. I stayed at Hogwarts the whole summer. I wanted to do good, not evil like my father. I saw what the dark side had done to him, that's the last place I wanted to be in. I told Dumbledore all of this and he understood. He helped me out and even trusted me into the Order of the Pheonix. I wanted to do good for the light side. I was tired of having to fallow all my dad's orders of being mean to kids and to you and to Harry. I was tired of living with such an evil last name. I wanted people to talk about my family without spitting. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really, really am. Will you please forgive me?" Draco asked, looking into her eyes. Hermione's eyes searched Draco's eyes, as if seeing if he was truely sincere.  
  
Draco then snorted, "You know, I understand if your questioning what I said. Why would evil little Malfoy suddenly seem so good? Is this a joke? You know, you're the first person I'm telling you this."  
  
Hermione gave him a little smile, "Actually, that wasn't what I was thinking. I was actually thinking, why did we spend all those years fighting, when we could've been such good friends?"  
  
Her question filled Draco's heart with relief. She forgave him. And maybe, one day, he could tell her how he really felt.  
  
"Come on, lets head back. People are probably starting to wonder why we're gone and maybe are thinking if we are using protection." Hermione teased and they both laughed.  
  
"I don't know, are we going to?" Draco shot back teasingly.  
  
Hermione stopped walking backward for she tripped. "Are you serious?" she asked wide eyed. Draco gave a big laugh.  
  
"No, come on now! We can't do that now, we have a game to play. Though I wouldn't really mind. After all, you have grown since we got out of school." Draco said, walking away and leaving Hermione sitting there dumbstruck.  
  
"Was he just flirting with me?" Hermione thought as she dusted herself off and walked back to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the common room, Dumbledore had called up Kathleen to his office.  
  
"Hello Kathleen." he said.  
  
"Hello Professor." she said back.  
  
"Now Kathleen I understand you have journal number 7."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, by choosing this journal, you have a chance to earn an exemption." he said. "Now, tonight after dinner, you will convince everyone else to play a game of truth or dare. For every person who does a truth, you get 10 galleons into the pot. For every dare, you add 50 galleons to the pot. If you can get 5 dares, and you may play along and count every thing you do, in 45 minutes after somebody does the first truth or dare, than you may get an exemption. You must not tell anybody about the challenge. Do you accept the challenge?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes of course." they shook hands and then went back into the common room where everyone was just coming in for dinner.  
  
"Ok everyone, let's eat." Dumbledore announced.  
  
An hour later.....  
  
"Hey everyone! Let's play an old fashioned game of truth or dare!" Kathleen said. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Haha, this game brings back memories." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yah memories of our late night Gryffindor parties." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Shh! Nobody else knows about that!" Oliver laughed along.  
  
"Ok! I'll ask first! Brandon, truth or dare?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Sissy!" Kathleen coughed. "Ahem, sorry about that. Ok... if you had to kiss one person in this room, who would it be?"  
  
Brandon blushed, "Nnymm"  
  
"What? I didn't quite hear that, did you say Harry?" Hermione teased. Harry turned pale.  
  
"Ginny!!!" Brandon yelled. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok--hehe-- Brandon, you can ask somebody." Kathleen said.  
  
"Ok.. um... Harry, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
"Dare." Harry answered. He didn't want to be called a sissy by Kathleen.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to kiss Ron. Act like you want it!" Brandon said. Harry paled but didn't say anything.  
  
"Ahem, ok then." Harry started. "Ron! You have no idea how much I have wanted you!" he said dramatically.  
  
"Oh Harry! I never knew you were gay!" Ron said back.  
  
"Ron! I've wanted this for so long!" Harry said as he planted a kiss on Ron's lips. Right after, they started coughing and spitting as everyone howled with laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, ok, HAHAHAHA, Harry, ask someone!! HAHAHHAHA!!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ok, Ryan, truth or dare?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dare." he said.  
  
"Ok then." Harry thought for a while and then grinned devilishly. Ryan looked slightly worried.  
  
"Ok Ryan, I dare you... to switch underwear with.... Hermione!" Harry said. Everyone burst out laughing at Ryan's pale face and Hermione's open mouth.  
  
"Draco, you go in there to make sure they do the dare!" Harry said as pushed all three people into an empty room.  
  
"Ok, then, switch now!" Draco said. Ryan and Hermione looked uneasily to each other and then slowly took off their pants. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Hermione's long, smooth, tanned legs. He turned around for he respected other people's privacy, though he did try to take a peak at Hermione who glared at him and made him turn back.  
  
"Ok, we're done." Hermione said.  
  
Draco turned around and laughed at the sight. Hermione was wearing superman briefs on them while Ryan was wearing a black thong.  
  
Draco crawled out of the room laughing. Everyone turned to see the sight. All they saw were Hermione in pants and Ryan standing (uncomfortabally) in jeans.  
  
"What? Did they do it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Y--y--hahhaha-yah!! Hermione is now wearing superman briefs while Ryan is wearing a black thong!!!" Draco laughed as everyone burst out laughing. Once the laughter died, it was Ryan's turn to ask someone.  
  
"Oliver, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Pussy" Kathleen coughed.  
  
"Ok, how far have you ever gone with someone, in quiddich terms?" Ryan asked.  
  
Oliver turned red and bit his lip, "I caught the snitch."  
  
"WOOOOOO!!!!" Everyone said and then laughed.  
  
"Ok then, Draco, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
Draco smirked, "Dare."  
  
Oliver grinned, "I dare you to strip down to your boxers for us while singing 'I'm too sexy'."  
  
"Wooo!!!" Hermione, Kathleen and Ginny said as they burst into giggles.  
  
Draco grinned, "Ok." (A/N- don't you wish you were there to see it?)  
  
Draco stood up and then began taking off his shirt, "I'm too sexy fo... Draco now was unzipping his jeans. The girls were now giggling with laughter. ..... Draco had his pants off and threw the pants into the unsuspecting Ron. All three girls pretended to be crazed fans and then tackled Ron for the shirt. Now he was down to his boxers and Hermione stopped tackling for a while to look at Draco. Wow, he had a nice.... a FINE body! He sure WAS working out!!! Wow, she and the others definately had too much wine.  
  
"Ok, my turn... Ginny, truth or dare?" Draco asked. Kathleen groaned, this game was taking way too long! It was already 30 minutes into the game and she barely had 3 dares. She knew Ginny would never pick dare.  
  
"Dare." Ginny said. Kathleen perked up. She could be wrong.  
  
"Ok Gin. I dare you to sneak into Snape's room and scare him!" Draco said. Ginny sighed in relief. This was going to be easy.  
  
"Somebody go with her to make sure she does the dare!" Hermione said.  
  
"Let's all go!" Kathleen suggested. Though this might take a while, she didn't want to miss out on all the fun.  
  
Everyone sneaked out of the common room and walked the dark halls of Hogwarts. They kreeped down to the dunguons and came upon Snape's door.  
  
"Go Ginny!" Oliver whispered.  
  
"Ok!" she opened the door carefully into the dark room. She heard mumbling coming from an open door. She sneaked toward it and then yelled out, "Boo--- -HOLY SHIT SEVERUS!!!" Ginny screamed and then ran out the door. She came out screaming and ran to the common room with the others fallowing behind.  
  
"What was that Gin?" Ryan asked panting.  
  
"I, I, I.... I saw Severus..... making out with Professor Serpenya!" (A/N-I kno they'rs no professor serpenya. hey, snape has to have a love life too!) Ginny gasped.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Pro, pro, Professo, -haha- Professor SERPENYA?!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
Ginny hugged her legs and rocked back and forth, "It's either that or I'm going crazy."  
  
Suddenly the common room portrat opened and in came... Snape and Serpenya.  
  
"Ginny! I'm sorry you had to see that! You, um, we, uh, I, uh, I should of locked the door." Snape apoligized.  
  
Ginny rocked back and forth, "I think I drank too much wine. I think I'll go lay down for a while." Then she stood up and then walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'll go make sure she's ok." Brandon said.  
  
"I don't really feel like playing anymore." Hermione said.  
  
"Me niether." Ron said.  
  
"No! Let's play a little more! Please?" Kathleen pleaded.  
  
"Why? It's only a game! We can play again tomorrow." Oliver said.  
  
"Yes Oliver. It's just a game. A very good game." a voice from the shadow said.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry said.  
  
"Ryan, will you be so kind and fetch Mr. Phong and Ms. Weasley? I have something to tell you all." Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Draco asked.  
  
Dumbledore told them all to sit at the dining table.  
  
"Ok, this truth or dare game was set up by me. Kathleen, getting journal number 7, had an opertunity to get an exemption." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Now, the deal was, that if she could get 5 people to take dares in 45 minutes, she would get an exemption. Also, for every truth people do, they add 10 galleons into the pot and for every dare, they add 50 galleons. However, Kathleen had failed to do her task so she does not get the exemption." Dumbledore said.  
  
"The pot now stands at 2,720 galleons. Now it is time for the nightly quiz. You may use the notes you have taken in your journals. You will also take the quizes seperately. Now after you take the quizes I would like you all to come back down here." Dumbledore let them go.  
  
Draco turned on the laptop and saw a new icon that said 1st quiz. He double clicked it and then typed in his password (Shadow) and then took the quiz.  
  
1) Did the mole win or lose in the memory game? a) win b) lose  
  
2) Is the mole a male or a female? a) male b) female  
  
3) What is the mole's occupation? a) fashion designer b) works for ministry of magic c) architect d) auror e) on the chudley cannons team  
  
4) what did the mole wear today? a) red top, white capries b) green top, kakies c) red top, black pants d) blue top, jeans e) white top, jeans f) red top, jeans g) blue tank top, flower print skirt h) black top, grey cargos i) red top, blue capries  
  
5) did the mole do a truth or a dare? a) truth b) dare c) the mole was not chosen to do a truth or dare  
  
6) what was the mole's dare? a) scare snape b) switch clothing c) strip while singing d) kiss e) the mole did not do a dare  
  
7) what was the mole's truth question? a) how far have you gone with someone b) who would you like to kiss? c) the mole did not do a truth  
  
8) What did the mole drink at dinner? a) wine b) soda c) butterbeer d) water  
  
9) What did the mole drink at breakfast? a) water b) frapucciono/coffee c) orange juice d) pumpkin juice  
  
10) Who is the mole? a) Hermione Granger b) Ginny Weasley c) Ron Weasley d) Oliver Wood e) Draco Malfoy f) Kathleen Mahal g) Ryan Fam h) Harry Potter i) Brandon Phong  
  
Draco finished the quiz, grabbed his bag and then headed downstairs. When he got there, he saw that Hermoine was the first one down there. It was probably part of her stratagy to do the quiz fast also.  
  
"Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone to talk to?" Hermione said teasingly.  
  
Draco smirked, "I knew you missed me."  
  
"Come now Draco, I was in desperate need of any life form, even though they're not intellegent enough, to talk to!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, what's that saposto mean?!" Draco asked and began tickling her.  
  
"-hahaha- Draco! -hahaha- stop!!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Say you missed me! Say it!" Draco said laughing.  
  
"Ok! -haha- I missed you -hahaha- alright!" Hermione gasped as Draco stopped tickling her.  
  
"I knew it." Draco smirked as he sat back on his chair.  
  
"I said it, not like I ment it." Hermion squealed as Draco one again took her into his arms and began tickling her. Hermione fell off the couch and they rolled off with Draco under her. They stopped laughing for a second to look into each other's eyes.  
  
"This is it Draco! Kiss her already!" Draco's heart screamed. He could feel her breath, their lips were bearly milimeters apart. Hermione closed her eyes as they moved closer, and closer...  
  
"Ahem." said a voice above them. Hermione and Draco both looked up to see Ginny and Dumbledore looking at them.  
  
Hermione blushed and then rolled off of Draco. Draco stood up and sat down on the couch. Ginny smirked at Hermione while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a myschivious way.  
  
Finally, Harry was the last person to come down after taking the quiz.  
  
"Ok! I shall type in your name here and if the screen turns lavender, you're still in the game. If the screen turns brown, you are the mole's first victim. As you know, Ginny has an exemption so he will move on," Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Before I do that, let me ask you a few questions." Dumbledore said. Everyone shifted in their seats uncomfortabally.  
  
"Oliver, you seemed not to have not formed an alliance. Do you feel good about the quiz you have just taken? How do you feel now that you have done so poorly so far into the game?"  
  
"Well, I may not have a partner, well, I did want to play this game solo. What if I formed an alliance with the mole? I'm just not taking any chances. I really don't feel good about this game. And like you said, I have done poorly so far. I was one of the first people to lose in the memory game and I don't have a partner. Maybe I'm not the mole, maybe I am. I'm not all that sure about this game anymore." he answered. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Hermione, why would you think you will make a good or a bad mole?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I would be a great mole, let's face it. I'm not trying to brag here but I was the smartest witch when I left this school. Nobody really know's what I'm thinking, exept for maybe my parents and my best friends. But even then they don't know everything about me. I also got lead in the school play two years ago, which would make me a great actress as Draco had pointed out to me earlier. What would make me a bad mole is well, I would make a good mole. Everyone would suspect me and then everyone will win. So really, what's the whole point of the game if I was the mole?" Hermione answered. Dumbledore gave her a proud smile. His smartest witch had made him proud with her think-throughly attitude.  
  
"Ok, last question. Ginny, who do you think are the top three best mole candidates in this game and why?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I think I would make a great mole. I am secretive and like Hermione, I'm a great actress. Hermione also would make a great mole. I mean, look what she did at the war. She had to pretend that she was a death eater and she's smart. Also, Ron would make a great mole, yet would not. Ron, can be such an idiot sometimes---"  
  
"HEY!" Ron yelled in protest.  
  
"Shut up Ronnikins, I'm trying to make you sound good. Anyways, nobody would suspect him to be the mole. Which would make him the best mole. But then again, he can be an idiot and not know what to do without me saving his ass so he wouldn't make a good mole." Ginny said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok, it's time for the moment of truth." Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione grasped Draco's hand in fear. Draco just grinned.  
  
"Ok," Dumbledore searched the room. "Brandon." Brandon sat up straighter than usual and then Ginny put her hand over his in support.  
  
Dumbledore typed in his name. After a few seconds...... the screen turned lavender. Brandon sighed in relief.  
  
"Hermione." Dumbledore said. Hermione squeezed Draco's hands tighter.  
  
After a few seconds.... the screen turned lavender. Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"Draco." Draco didn't even twitch. Dumbledore typed in his name. After a few seconds... the screen turned lavender. Draco smirked in pride.  
  
"Oliver." Dumbledore said. He slowly typed in his name. Oliver shifted uncomfortabally in his seat. After a few seconds.... the screen turned brown.  
  
Oliver sighed in sadness. Hermione stood up and gave him a hug, as did Ginny. Harry and Ron gave him supporting pats on the back.  
  
"Oliver, grab your bag and fallow Minerva. You're room is now relocated in this castle. I'm sorry to see you out of this game." Dumbledore said. Oliver waved goodbye as he fallowed McGonagall out the common room.  
  
"Well now, tomorrow's another day. Go get some rest." Dumbledore said as they all walked to their rooms.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Draco was just taking of his shirt, he only wore boxers to sleep, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes.." Draco looked at Hermione. She was wearing a very revieling nightgown.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." he said. Hermione sat down gracefully on his bed and crossed her legs. Her gown lifted a little to show off her nice long legs. She licked her lips seductively.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione purred. Draco looked at her hungrilly and couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. He kissed her with the all the passion he had for her. And she hungrilly kissed him back. Her tounge slid across his lip and without hesitation, Draco opened his mouth to greet her impatient tounge. They fell on the bed, with Hermione on top of him. She kissed every exposed part of him and then-------  
  
*knock, knock, knock!*  
  
Draco sat up from his bed. He woke up from the most amazing dream. "Why couldn't it have been real?!" he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- What did you think? Good, bad? Ok? Review! hahaha, Draco's having naughty little fanticies about somebody... wooo!!! aww poor Oliver, bye bye to him... well, who do you think the mole is?  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood- sorry to disappoint you by not having Oliver be the mole. here's the update you wanted!  
  
Review!!!! l l l l l V 


	6. the second task

A/N- Ahh! I just noticed all the mistakes I have in the last chapter! I'm so sorry for all of them! I fixed them all up. Plus I forgot to add the complete lyrics to "I'm too Sexy"!!! Ahhh! I'm sorry! my bad! some of you are asking for MOLE CLUES. I leave a lot of clues on who the mole is here and there. I think I put a few already in the story. You have to look closely. But here's one clue. It's not Oliver. HAHHAHA, sorry couldn't help myself. N e ways, here's a real clue: it's someone you would least expect. Here's another clue. Well it's not really a clue that helps but whatever: everyone lies at least ONCE in the story. Except for maybe Oliver. Cuz he's gone *cries* N e ways... Off to the story!!!  
  
Make a Mountain out of a Molehill  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
what happened before:  
  
*knock, knock, knock!*  
  
Draco sat up from his bed. He woke up from the most amazing dream. "Why couldn't it have been real?!" he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: the second task  
  
*knock, knock, knock* The knocking came again. Draco groaned. He was ready to yell at the jackass who ruined his good dream.  
  
Draco opened the door and was about to yell, when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Draco. Mind if I come in?" Hermione asked. She wasn't wearing a revealing gown like she wore in the dream, but a cute pair of pajamas that was red and had I love Orlando Bloom printed all over it. (A/N- sorry! I couldn't help myself. I just had to add him in my story. He's just so freakin HOT! Ok, back to the story) Draco let her in and she sat down on his desk chair that looked like a director's chair.  
  
"I like your room." she commented.  
  
"I like your pajamas." Draco smirked. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ginny got them for me. She knows how much I like- no- love Orlando Bloom." she laughed. Then she glanced at Draco's unmade bed.  
  
"Omigosh, I woke you up!" she stood up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were asleep! I should go. You must be tired after today. I'm so sorry! I'm just so rude! Barging into you at 11:00 at night! I should've known you were also asleep." Hermione was ranting.  
  
Draco grinned, "Hush, don't worry. I'm awake now. It's alright. I was just laying in bed. I couldn't get to sleep." Draco was lying, he knew, but he didn't want her to be sorry. After all, it's better being with her in real life than to be kissing her in a dream that's not real.  
  
"Really? Are you sure? Ok then." Hermione walked around his room. Finally she settled on laying on his leather couch.  
  
"You alright? What's wrong?" Draco asked, walking over to her. Hermione gasped. Since it was so dark when she came in, she never noticed that he had his shirt off.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting right next to her.  
  
"You-- You have your shirt off." Hermione said stupidly. Draco turned red.  
  
"Oh sorry. It's a habit. I only wear my boxers to sleep. So why are you still awake?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I sorta can't sleep. I've been having these dreams." Hermione started.  
  
"Well, I've been having these dreams about someone, and I'm not all that sure what it means. I mean, I thought I only think of this person as a friend. And these dreams are sorta confusing me. I don't know if I like him like him or if this is just some stupid school-girl crush or if I love him or something." Hermione shut up. She thought she let out too much information. She didn't want to tell Draco that he was the one she was having dreams about. What if he'd laugh? What if it ruined their friendship?  
  
Draco's heart dropped, so she's been having dreams about somebody. He bet it was Ryan. No way it would be himself. But he felt special that he was the first person she came to for her problem, and not any of the other members of the golden trio. He was glad that she trusted him. So in return, he would be a supporting friend to her, no matter who this stupid dream guy was.  
  
"Well," Draco chose his words carefully. "I think you really do like this guy. And I think that the only way you will be really sure is if you tell him that you like him. Who knows, he might like you back. But I think you should tell him when you're ready."  
  
Now it was Hermione's heart's turn to drop. He was speaking to her in a friendly way. It wasn't like he thought of her in the same way she did to him. Wow, she really did like Draco. He had changed a lot through the school year.  
  
"I need a little air." Hermione said.  
  
"I have a balcony." Draco said. Hermione walked there and looked over the railing.  
  
Draco watched the beauty sadly. His heart yearned to kiss her tenderly. He wanted to hold her in her arms until the end of the world. He wanted to... he wanted to be with her forever.  
  
"So this is love?" Draco thought. "Love's a pile of bull. It leads you on as if it is going to give you happiness and then... it takes away everything from you." Draco sighed.  
  
Back outside, Hermione was thinking along the same lines as Draco. She leaned on the railing sadly. Suddenly, the railing she was leaning on gave way. She screamed as she fell into the darkness. Then she felt as if she was floating in the air.  
  
"So this is how it feels to be dead?" Hermione thought. "It's not so bad." She opened her eyes and saw that she was flying high above the roofs of Hogwarts. She turned to see her savior.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said. Draco just glanced at her as he landed on his balcony.  
  
"You alright?" he asked as he laid Hermione on his bed.  
  
"I am now." Hermione thought as his lips were centimeters away from her. Their eyes gazed at each other. They moved closer and closer...  
  
"HERMIONE!" the door burst open.  
  
Draco and Hermione both looked at the door to see Harry, Ron and Ginny standing there.  
  
"What did you do Malfoy?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said softly.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to make her scream like that?" Ron yelled again.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said a little louder.  
  
"Well you little ferret, speak up!" Ron yelled.  
  
"RON! GODDAMN IT LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Hermione yelled. Ron immediately shut up.  
  
"Ahem, Draco saved me. I was leaning on the railing and the railing broke and I fell. Draco flew on his broom to save me." Hermione explained. "He didn't do anything to me, don't worry."  
  
"Then why were you in his room?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione and Draco both looked at each other. "Um, well..." Hermione began.  
  
"We were just working on some of the mole strategies." Draco said quickly.  
  
"In 11:30 at night?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Ron! God damn your asking to many freakin questions! Yes 11:30 at night, you got a problem with that? I'm perfectly capable on taking care of myself unless I happen to fall over and need someone to save me. May I point out Ron, that I am the one, not you or anybody else, that saved your freakin ass when Voldemort tried to Avada your little ass to hell?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Mione, Mione, calm down girl." Ginny hushed.  
  
Hermione took a few breaths to calm herself down, "I'm sorry Ron. But I'm your best friend and best friends are saposto trust each other. Sometimes I get the feeling that you don't trust me at all."  
  
Ron was speechless, "Geez Mione, I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that..." Ron came and put a supporting arm around his best friend. "When you saved me, you got really hurt. You saved my life. I wanted to pay you back by helping you and making sure you don't get hurt anymore. I just feel so bad that I can't pay you back." Ron said sadly.  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile. Then she smacked him on the head.  
  
"Oww! What the fuck was that for? That totally ruined the moment!" Ron said rubbing his head.  
  
"You're a dumbass, you know that? You've already paid me back. You have been a supporting friend and done hella stuff for me. You're like a brother to me. I just don't like you when you're that overprotective bro." Hermione laughed. Harry and Ginny pouted. Hermione laughed. "Oh come on! I've got enough love for you two!" They all had a group hug.  
  
Draco watched as they happily had their moment. He never had such good friends that Hermione had. His friends were... nothing important really. They weren't loyal... unless you pay them something. They would rather save their own ass than his own. That's what amazed Draco the most about Hermione. She was extremely loyal to her friends and would die for the ones she loved. Draco had nobody to die for. Draco never loved anybody. That was, until he met Hermione.  
  
"Good night you guys. I'll stay with Draco for a little while." Hermione gave her friends one last hug and closed the door. Then she turned to him.  
  
"Listen, I.. uh.. I wanna say thank you. Thanks for saving my life there. I owe you big time." Hermione said plopping right next to him on the bed.  
  
"No problem. You don't owe me anything. I'm the one that owed you for saving my life with the death eaters." Draco said.  
  
Hermione snorted, "It's funny how I can handle a batch of death eaters but not handle falling in..." Hermione was about to say love but she cut herself off.  
  
Draco didn't notice that she had cut herself off. He laughed, "You tired?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Let's see, I've just almost met my death and yelled at my friend for being so overprotective. After all that excitement, who could sleep? But I'm the one that woke you up, I should get going." She tried to stand up, but Draco held on to her arm.  
  
"Don't go, I'm not tired." he said. Hermione sat back down. There was an uncomfortable silence. Draco knew he had to say something, anything to break the silence.  
  
"So, who do you think the mole is now?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, I think it's Brandon. Why didn't he take that exemption? That is just downright stupid. I would've taken the exemption. After all, it's not a sure thing that you will get the pot but it is a sure thing that you would stay for at least one more day if you get the exemption." Hermione said.  
  
"I would say that it's you." Draco said.  
  
Hermione smirked, "Why?"  
  
"You seem all mysterious and stuff. Let's face it, you are the perfect candidate for it." Draco said.  
  
"Well sorry to tell you, but I'm not the mole." she said.  
  
"Liar." Draco teased.  
  
"Why would I ever lie to YOU, my little mischievous Draco? Maybe you're the mole!" Hermione said. Draco grinned.  
  
"Maybe I am." Draco said and then began tickling Hermione.  
  
"Ok I surrender! What the hell do you want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I want a you." Draco thought with a devilish smile.  
  
"And I don't want anything naughty coming from you Draco. I know how you are!" Hermione laughed, noting his smile. They talked for a while until Draco fell asleep and then Hermione walked back to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione got dressed sleepily. She only got 2 hours of sleep last night.  
  
She put on a black top with jeans. She went on the computer to check if she got any messages. There was one from... Oliver? She opened the email. This is what it said.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey, it's Oliver. I've been assigned to help out with the next task, which will be held today after lunch. On your desk is one book. Please study that book. Hope you enjoy! See you at breakfast!  
  
-Oliver  
  
Hermione headed downstairs to eat breakfast. She ate a quick breakfast and then went back upstairs to read the book on her desk. "Book 3, Trivia: A book about movies" Hermione stared at the cover confused. Why would she have to read this book? She shrugged and then began reading. She read information on Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lost in Translation, Star Wars and a whole bunch of other movies. She eagerly read all the parts that Orlando Bloom was in (A/N- Oh yah!) and yawned at the movie called Gigli (A/N-hahahhaha, that movie SUCKS! Sorry to whoever likes it). Finally it was time for lunch. She headed downstairs.  
  
They all ate for a little while and engaged themselves in conversations with everyone. Finally, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Ok! It is time for the next mission. I hope you have read those books like Oliver had told you to." Ron gulped as Dumbledore said this. Hermione noticed this and snorted. Typical Ron.  
  
"Now, I will be putting you into teams. You will run through an obstacle course. Everyone has studied at least one part of the obstacle course. For every course you finish, you add 500 galleons to the pot. If the person on your team that studied that particular course cannot do it, you may pass it. There are a total of 6 courses for each team, which means two people on the team will have to do a course twice. In this game you can win a grand total of 6000 galleons. Now any questions?" Dumbledore asked. There were none.  
  
"Ok I shall put you in your teams." Dumbledore said.  
  
"The red team please line up at the left side of me. Red team is Hermione, Brandon, Harry and Ryan. Blue team is Ginny, Kathleen, Draco and Ron. Please line up on the right side of me blue." Dumbledore took out his wand and whispered a few words. Suddenly, there was a red path and a blue path leading out of the common room. "You will fallow this path and do every station. If you skip a station, you will be held onto that station for 10 seconds, making you lose time. The first team at the end gets a prize. Ready? Get set..... GO!" Dumbledore said and the teams were off!  
  
The red team was up ahead since they had more athletic people in their team. Hermione dared to look back and saw that Ginny was the one slowing the other team down. She smirked, Ginny didn't change a bit.  
  
They came upon the first station with a single door in it. Brandon read the directions.  
  
"Here is a locked door. One of the members on your team has studied lock picking. Here is a small box full of things you can use to pick the lock. Good luck!" Brandon read. It turned out that Harry was the one who studied it. Hermione looked over to see that Ginny was picking open the door. She was having trouble with it. Well so was Harry. After a few attempts, Harry finally picked the lock with a hair clip. They ran ahead.  
  
The blue team meanwhile was having trouble with their lock.  
  
"I can do this..." Ginny said, trying her luck with a paper clip. After 2 minutes, Ginny finally picked open the lock.  
  
The red team came upon the second station near the great hall. Ryan read it.  
  
"To get through this door, you have to type in the correct password in this computer. The password is very obvious." Ryan read. Ryan went quickly to hack the computer. Hermione read the directions once again and saw that Ryan was having trouble. Then she saw the blue team and Ron trying to hack the computer.  
  
"The password is very obvious..." Hermione thought out loud. "Ryan, let me see the computer." Hermione said. Ryan let her and then she typed in v-e-r- y o-b-v-i-o-u-s. The door clicked open. Hermione gave the other clueless guys an innocent smile before moving on.  
  
Ron was having trouble with the hacking. He was stupid enough to not listen to Oliver and not read the book. So the team decided to skip the station. The team was held back to the spot for 10 long seconds and then was able to run ahead.  
  
Hermione meanwhile was figuring out the answer to the directions. It was "Match these actors and actresses with the roles they played in the movie they played it in." There were blocks with pictures of 6 actors and actresses on them, blocks with the roles they played and blocks with names of movies.  
  
She placed a block of Orlando Bloom next the block that said Will Turner. Then she put that right next to the Pirates of the Caribbean block. Once she was done with the 3rd one (Nicole Kidman, Satine, Moulin Rouge), the blue team came up with Draco working quickly. Finally she put the last one together (Natalie Portman, Queen Amidala, Star Wars Episode 1), Draco was on the 5th one.  
  
Her team ran ahead to a math station. Brandon worked on it. Kathleen came up 10 seconds later to work on it right when Brandon was nearly finished with it. The red team ran ahead to a computer hacking one. Ryan actually got this one but unfortanally, the blue team finished this station first. The red team ran to the last station, which was another movie one, and then Hermione went to work. It was a question and answer quiz on the laptop right next to the door. There were 10 questions. They were all about the Lord of the Rings movies. Hermione sighed in relief, she knew everything about the Lord of the Rings better than her own body.  
  
Question 1: What species was Legolas in? Dwarf Elf Men Hobbit  
  
Hermione clicked B.  
  
Question 2: Who was not in the fellowship of the ring? Legolas Aragorn Gandalf Bilbo Frodo  
  
Hermione clicked b. "Try again!" it said. Hermione looked at it questionably and saw that the question said Who was NOT in the fellowship of the ring. Hermione clicked D.  
  
Question 3: What was species was Smeagol formally? Hobbit Elf Men Dwarf Goblin  
  
Hermione clicked A.  
  
Question 4: Who directed the film? Your mama Bill Gates Peter Jackson Albus Dumbledore Liv Tyler  
  
Hermione laughed, the only director on that list was C. Finally she was on the last question.  
  
Question 10: Who played Legolas? Liv Viggo Orlando Sean Elijah  
  
Hermione yelped with joy and excitedly clicked C. The door clicked open and the team rushed through it. A horn blared.  
  
"And the red team wins!" Dumbledore said just as the blue team came trough the door.  
  
The red team gave each other high fives. When Hermione and Ryan gave each other high-fives, they both blushed, causing the little snakes of envy squirm around Draco.  
  
"Ok! Here is the exemption task. Its very, very simple." Dumbledore snapped and 4 different colored doors appeared. "It's a luck and chance game. All you have to do is pick a door and you all will open the doors at the same time. Ready? Go ahead and choose." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oooh! I pick pink!" Ryan said girlishly as the other girls laughed. He walked over to the pink door. Brandon picked the blue door, Hermione in red and Harry in yellow.  
  
"Are you ready? Ok, open!" Dumbledore said.  
  
They all opened up the doors........................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Should I leave it off here? Yes, no, maybe so?  
  
A/N- NAH! Don't you guys just love me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her door and out popped Oliver.  
  
"Did I get the exemption?" she asked.  
  
"No, but you did add 50 galleons to the pot!" he said.  
  
Harry opened his door and out popped a bunch of blue smoke. He coughed and saw a sign that said, "You added 50 galleons to the pot!"  
  
Brandon opened the door and out popped McGonagall.  
  
"Did I get the exemption?" he asked. McGonagall shook her head and then told him he added 50 galleons to the pot.  
  
Ryan opened up the pink door and saw that there was a small music box. He opened it up and saw the sign that said exemption.  
  
"I got the exemption!!!" he said happily.  
  
"Ok! Ryan you got the exemption! In total you all have added 5650 galleons to the pot! The pot now stands at 8370 galleons! An exemption task will be told to you all later before dinner so you all, please be ready!" Dumbledore said and dismissed them all.  
  
Draco went around to talk to Hermione. He got there in time to see Ryan talking to her. "I wonder what he's saying to her." He thought jealously. It wasn't as if he HATED Ryan. He was nice enough. But there was no way he's taking what's rightfully his. Stupid Malfoy pride. He walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Mione!" he said.  
  
"Hey Draco. Sup?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Hey, I've got an idea. Wanna go to Hogsmogde? You can come too Ryan." Draco said, making himself say his last words.  
  
"No it alright. I would love too, but I've got some auror stuff to do on the computer." He said.  
  
"Oh yah, the little 'assignment' we had to do." Draco said.  
  
"Yah, I'll see you later. Hermione, Draco." Ryan said nodding to both of them.  
  
"I would love to come. We've got lots of stuff to talk about." Hermione said. Draco smiled, this was the opportunity he'd been looking for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Well, this is how I will end this chapter. Well? You like? You don't? Isn't it kinda sad how Hermione and Draco always get cut in when they're just about to kiss? Sad, huh? Who do you think the mole is now? Want a clue? I'll give you one! APRIL FOOLS!!! Muahhahahhaa. I'm really sorry for not reviewing much these psat days. My computer's being an ass and so yah. Review please!!!! Thanks to.....  
  
Arien avathar- haha sorry I can't tell you who the mole is! I'll tell you in the end of the story though! You think it's draco? Haha, we'll see!  
  
NewSecretRose- I thought the black thong was kinda funny too. I had fun writing that chapter, some of the dares were some things my friends and I did hahaha, you could say I was sorta "inspired"  
  
SweerCheeksDracoLuver- I'm so happy you're here to support me in these chapters! *wipes tear* thank you! You're the best!  
  
Sunflower18- here's the chapter you wanted! Hope you liked it!  
  
Igobgirlie15- it is kinda hard writing a story based on a tv show but I try my best! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Siriusly Mione- you think it's Hermione? We'll see... sorry you didn't like the whole draco thing. My bad. Im glad you're injoying the story though! Keep reviewing!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood-haha, now you think it's ryan? Im surprised, you're the first person to say that. Most people think its Draco or Hermione. But like I said to the other reviewers, we'll see what happens. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Jen Riddle- That's soo cool that you're doing a little mole thing. I wish I could do that with my friends. But my friends aren't into that sort of stuff. I love the mole too. Keep me up with your little mole thing! I'd love to hear more!  
  
Lara Potter- im so glad you love it! You've been such a great reviewer! You've been there for every chapter and that's really cool. So you think the mole is who? Hope this chapter helps your decide who! 


	7. memories

A/N-hello pplz! Dnt no wat the hell to say so off to the story!  
  
Make a Mountain out of a Mole Hill  
  
What happened last time:  
  
Draco went around to talk to Hermione. He got there in time to see Ryan talking to her. "I wonder what he's saying to her." He thought jealously. It wasn't as if he HATED Ryan. He was nice enough. But there was no way he's taking what's rightfully his. Stupid Malfoy pride. He walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Mione!" he said.  
  
"Hey Draco. Sup?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Hey, I've got an idea. Wanna go to Hogsmeade? You can come too Ryan." Draco said, making himself say his last words.  
  
"No it alright. I would love too, but I've got some auror stuff to do on the computer." He said.  
  
"Oh yah, the little 'assignment' we had to do." Draco said.  
  
"Yah, I'll see you later. Hermione, Draco." Ryan said nodding to both of them.  
  
"I would love to come. We've got lots of stuff to talk about." Hermione said. Draco smiled, this was the opportunity he'd been looking for.  
  
A/N- so will Draco finally tell Hermione his feelings for her? Will Hermione tell Draco her feelings for him? Read to find out!!!  
  
Chapter 7: memories  
  
"So Draco..." Hermione said as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
"So Hermione..." Draco said at the same time as Hermione.  
  
"You go first." They both said at the same time.  
  
Hermione laughed, "It's so weird. Last time I remember going here, I hated your guts. Now..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yah, I know." Draco said, walking around. Hermione walked ahead into the middle of the plaza. She spun around childishly with her arms out. When she stopped, she looked at Draco with twinkling eyes. Draco grinned over at her.  
  
"This place has so many memories." They both said at the same time as they looked around the deserted place. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"Stop what?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"Stop saying what I'm saying!" Hermione said. Draco laughed at her childishness.  
  
"You know when I like Hogsmeade best?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When?" Draco asked.  
  
"When it's snowing. It looked so magical and like a winter wonderland. It looked like it came out of a book." Hermione said. She turned away from Draco and looked around, remembering all the memories. Suddenly it began to snow.  
  
"What the hell?" Hermione said out loud. Draco grinned inside, he had whispered a spell to make it snow for a little while.  
  
"Wow, it's snowing." Draco walked up to Hermione, pretending to be surprised.  
  
"In the summer?"  
  
"Hey, we're in the wizarding world, remember?" Draco looked at Hermione and grinned. Hermione smirked.  
  
"You did this, didn't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You owe me a snowball fight Granger." Draco said. They both grinned as they remembered that one time where...  
  
_"Hermione! Catch!" Hermione turned around, only to be hit by a snowball thrown by her best friends. It was 7th year, and they were enjoying one of the last times they would be happy before the war.  
  
"Ahh!" Hermione screamed. She threw snowballs back at them. She found Ginny and they teamed up to go against the boys.  
  
"Eat snow scum!" Ginny cried as she hit her brother with a snowball.  
  
"Ahh! Ginny!!!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Bulls eye!" Ginny said as she hit him on the face and the snow went down his shirt. Ron was now dancing around, trying to get the snow out. "That's what you get for telling Danny off!" Ginny said, talking about her at-the- time boyfriend. She, Hermione and Harry were laughing at Ron.  
  
"This, is, not, FUNNY!" Ron yelled, still jumping around.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but yes it is." Hermione laughed. She looked around and saw on the corner of her eye, Draco watching them. Hermione couldn't help notice how he had slowly lost contact with all his Slytherin friends and stopped tormenting the trio as much. Also, when Snape had teamed her up with him as partners in potions, he was pretty nice to her. She couldn't help feel bad that he was so alone at Christmas season. Hermione then thought up of a plan. She made a snowball and threw it at a surprised Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her surprised. He had been watching the fun Hermione was having with her friends. He didn't really care about having any good friends; they all just used you anyways. He had been in such deep thought, that he didn't notice Hermione throw a snowball at him. Draco never knew how cold snow could be. Hermione threw another snowball at him, and this time it landed on his head. He shook off the snow and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Wow he looks cute when his hair isn't slicked back." Hermione thought, but as the thought went through her head, she quickly shook it off.  
  
Draco formed a snowball and was about to throw it, but then McGonagall's voice ran through the whole school.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, please report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately."  
  
As Hermione stood right next to Draco in Dumbledore's office, Draco whispered into her ear, "I'm not finished with you yet." And Hermione grinned. And that was the last time they had ever smiled, for Dumbledore had called them up to tell them about the upcoming war.  
_  
Hermione ran away from Draco and scooped up some snow to form a snowball. She turned around to throw it, only to be hit by a snowball.  
  
"Aw shit! This is cold!" Hermione screamed. Draco laughed but was quickly shut up by a snowball thrown by Hermione.  
  
"You'll regret that Granger!" Draco said, pretending to be angry.  
  
"Come and get me!" Hermione giggled as she ran behind a tree. Draco ran up to it and Hermione threw a snowball right in his face.  
  
"Ahh! Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione laughed and ducked behind the tree from a snowball thrown by Draco.  
  
After half an hour of a snowball fight, the snow began to melt.  
  
"Aww! Draco! Couldn't you have let it last a little longer?" Hermione whined like a kid. She was on the ground, sitting on the grass.  
  
"Sorry." Draco said. "I have another surprise for you though."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Close your eyes." Draco grinned. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"You aren't going to just ditch me here, waiting for your so called 'Surprise', are you?" she asked.  
  
"Now where would you get an idea like that?" Draco grinned mischievously. Hermione put her hands on her waists. "No! Don't worry! I'm just kidding. But close your eyes." He ordered. Hermione took one last look at him and then closed her eyes.  
  
Draco grinned, she ACTUALLY trusted him. Oh well. Tough luck.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. Draco ran away laughing.  
  
"Draco you little bastard! Get your fat ass over here right now!" Hermione screamed, jumping up and down to try to get the snow out of her shirt.  
  
"No, you come over here!" Draco said.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"That was for 7th year!" Draco said, bravely walking up to the infuriated Hermione. Hermione glared at him as Draco gave her his best innocent look.  
  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." Hermione shook her finger at him. Draco laughed and put on his best innocent face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione, will you ever forgive me?" Draco said sarcastically with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and just pushed Draco's head, "You are one messed up jackass."  
  
Draco grinned and offered his hand, "Shall we go m'lady?"  
  
Hermione placed her hand in his and electricity shot up both their arms, "Of course my good man." And with that, they walked toward a little shop, to get a bite to eat.  
  
"Do you think they're worried about us?" Hermione asked as they waited for their food to come.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ryan..." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, if we rephrase your question to 'Do you think they're worried about you,' then I would say no. But if you rephrase it to 'Do you think they're worried about you being in Hogsmeade with me,' I would say yes." Draco said.  
  
"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. It's kinda hard for them to think that you, an evil Slytherin, could actually grow up to work for the light side." Hermione said.  
  
"Who is on the light and dark side." Draco thought out loud.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused by his question.  
  
"I mean, when I was little, my dad made me grow up to think that the dark side is the light side. That it would be better if everyone stayed in their place. At the time, I thought it was a great idea. He made me think that we were the good side and the people in the order were the bad side. But now that I've grown up, I know that this is the good side and that was the bad side. But you see, both sides considered themselves as the 'good side' and the other the 'bad side.' So if you think about it, we were fighting ourselves." Draco said, half to himself. Hermione just stared at him. Draco smiled and shook his head, "I know, you probably think I'm crazy, but still. Isn't it kinda weird how people's opinions can change everything?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, wow that was a lot to say. "Well, I get what you're saying. Yah, I do think it's kinda weird. But whoever's 'good' and whoever's 'bad' matters on people's opinions. Like in Hogwarts, some kids are Slytherins, some kids are Gryffindors. People are just so use to stereotyping. Everyone says that it's bad to do that, but it's just a human instinct. Plus in stereotyping, we expect that since that person is in that category, that they act a certain way. Like you," Hermione started, "At first I thought, 'He's a Slytherin, might as well stay out of his way. He's just an arrogant bastard.'" Hermione laughed on the look on Draco's face.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think that way anymore. But now that I got to know you, I notice that you're not like any other Slytherin. You're sorta... special." Hermione said the last part in a whisper. Draco was about to say something, but then the food came.  
  
"Thanks." Draco said. Hermione had some baked potato, a side salad and chicken fettuccini alfredo. Draco had baby back ribs, mashed potato and gravy and some clam chowder.  
  
"I'll pay." Hermione offered.  
  
"No, it's alright. It's on me." Draco said. They began eating and after a while, both individuals noticed that by a passerby's perspective, they would look like a pair of lovers.  
  
"Draco really had changed. I really do wish that we could've been friends while we were in Hogwarts." Hermione thought. She sneaked a glance at Draco. His hair fell around his icy blue eyes. But she knew there was nothing icy about Draco. He was one of the warmest people she knew. And it's funny how you can call an old enemy, warm, in just a few days.  
  
Draco too had been sneaking glances at her. She was so beautiful. He wished she felt the same way he felt for her. The way her hand felt in his... it was so right. It was like her hand was made so that it would fit perfectly in his.  
  
"So ok. Back to business." Draco said. Hermione laughed. "What?" Draco asked. Hermione reached over with her thumb and wiped a drop of gravy off the side of his lips. She was about to pull away but Draco put his hand over hers. They looked into each other's eyes and then...  
  
"Everything alright for you two?" a voice suddenly asked. Hermione and Draco jumped.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Draco said. He sighed and glanced over to Hermione. Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"Let's get going." Draco said tossing his napkin aside. He held out his hand for Hermione to take. Hermione placed hers in his and they silently walked out of the shop.  
  
A/N- I know this chapter sucks. So kill me. So... n e ways... time for the suspense questions. So are Hermione and Draco a couple now? Or not yet? Will Ryan take Hermione away from Draco? Or will Ryan be stuck with me? Hehe, I wouldn't mind...

Hermione- Mmm, the food was good.

Draco- Sure was!

Harry- No fair! You two go to go to Hogsmeade!

Hermione- Haha! Loser!

Ginny- Mione! Be nice!

Hermione- Sorry Harry.

Harry- It's alright.

Ginny- Orlando will be proud of your kindness Mione.

Hermione- Hell ya!

Ryan- Let me in on the fun!

Me- Alright Ryan! You get to have some fun wif me in my room!

Ryan- Sure, I like to have fun... Ryan and me sneak away to some other place

Ginny- Likely story...

Brandon- I'm here!

Hermione- Where's Kathleen?

Brandon- sleeping

Ginny- Ey Brandon, you wanna go have some fun too?

Brandon- Sure! Sneaks away

Hermione- Psh, sex crazed weirdos

Draco- Let's go?

Hermione- sure!

Harry- Where'd everybody go? cricket, cricket  
  
Thanks:  
  
Fairy Lights-thanks 4 the review! I so agree! Orlando Bloom is like sizzle! Keep reviewing!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood- im glad u still like the story! Hmm, you think ish ryan? Hmm... mayb... u might be on to something... but dnt take mi word 4 it! Take the stories!  
  
Siriusly Mione- Ur cousin doesn't like Orli? That's talking crazy!!! I sooo love Hermione's PJ's too! I've had a dream bout meeh wearing Pj's like that n I just had to put it in the story! Keep reviewing! Thanks!  
  
NewSecretRose- aww, the waitress walked in on their kiss... again! Wen will dey be able to kiss? Lol, yes I did do those wif mi friends. I got the dare wer I walked in on mi friend's bro n his grlfriend kissing! Ugh, it was scary!!  
  
Mrbubblesandme- aw! I luv u too! Thanks 4 reviewing! You have no idea how much ur review means to meeh! Thank u!!  
  
Sunflower18- here's the chapter u wanted! I hope you like it! Luv ya!  
  
Lara Potter- thank you sooo much 4 sticking wif meeh! You think ish Hermione? Mayb... you'll hav to see! But I did leave a few clues in this chapter...  
  
Arien Avathar- I left another clue in this chapter! hint, hint hope you like this chapter! Even if I think it sorta sucks  
  
Glittergrl14142- wooo! Draco's soo hot huh? Lol, Im glad u like the story! Keep reviewing!  
  
Jesika-Jesika- here you go! I updated! Thanks for the review! Here's a bunch of cookies just for yoo!  
  
Jen Riddle- aw that's cool that ur still in the mole. I wish meeh n mi friends did something like that! It sounds like fun! Keep meeh updated! Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N- Also... VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!! If you find a clue in this chapter ( I think ish pretty easy to find) then please PLEASE dnt tell n e 1 bout it! U can say in ur review 'oh I think I found the clue' or u can say who u think the mole is, but dnt say wat the clue is! Ok? Thanks everyone who reviewed! You all deserve a bunch of candy, cookies and ice cream!!! Oh, and jamba juice too!!!!


	8. uh oh oliver

A/N- Hey peeps!  
  
**Make a Mountain out of a Molehill**

8888888888888888888888  
What happened last time:  
  
"So ok. Back to business." Draco said. Hermione laughed. "What?" Draco asked. Hermione reached over with her thumb and wiped a drop of gravy off the side of his lips. She was about to pull away but Draco put his hand over hers. They looked into each other's eyes and then...  
  
"Everything alright for you two?" a voice suddenly asked. Hermione and Draco jumped.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Draco said. He sighed and glanced over to Hermione. Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"Let's get going." Draco said tossing his napkin aside. He held out his hand for Hermione to take. Hermione placed hers in his and they silently walked out of the shop.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 8: Uh Oh Oliver  
  
Draco and Hermione walked around the Hogwarts courtyard silently.  
  
"So..." they both started at the same time.  
  
They laughed, "You first." They laughed again.  
  
"Anyways..." Hermione said.  
  
"Yah... do you like Ryan?" Draco finally asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him wide eyed, "Hell no! I mean, as a friend yes, but I don't fancy him!"  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione eyed him, "Why?..." Them she gave him a look, "Do you?"  
  
Draco looked at her as if she was crazy, "You're a dumbass!" Hermione burst out laughing. Draco joined along.  
  
"So who do you fancy?" Hermione asked. Draco gave her a look.  
  
"It's someone so beautiful the moon shines through her eyes. Her smile lights up the evening sky. She brings an aurora of hope into my heart." Draco said poetically.  
  
Hermione laughed, "God Draco, I never knew you could be so poetic."  
  
Draco grinned and walked off, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Give me your hand."  
  
Draco turned around and looked at her strangely, "Why?"  
  
"Just give me it." Hermione said. Draco reluctantly gave her his hand. Hermione put her pinky around his as if giving him a pinky promise. "You're locked in stupid."  
  
"What?" Draco asked confused.  
  
Hermione laughed, "It's a game that me and my friends do. If you say something that starts with an S, you have to say stupid right after. But you don't have to say stupid if you're saying stupid."  
  
Draco nodded, "Ohh, I get what you're saying." Just then Hermione slapped him across the arm. "OW! The fuckin hurts!" Draco said rubbing his arm.  
  
"Sorry stupid but you said stupid saying stupid without saying stupid." Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked at her, "What?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "You didn't say stupid after you said saying."  
  
Draco laughed, "Ok, how long do we have to do this."  
  
Hermione thought for a second, "For the rest of the day."  
  
"Aw shit." Draco said. "Stupid!" Draco quickly said before Hermione could hit him. They both laughed.  
  
"So stupid, who do you fancy?" Draco asked her.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Hm, he's cute, hot, great body, it's like woah."  
  
"Besides Orlando Bloom." Draco sighed.  
  
Hermione laughed, "How'd you know I was describing him?"  
  
Draco grinned, "The 'like woah' part gave it away."  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Are you gay?"  
  
Draco looked at him wide eyed, "What the hell happened to your brain? Did the snow stupid freeze it up or something? No I am NOT gay."  
  
Hermione grinned at him. Draco looked at her strangely, "Why are you grinning? What's wrong? You're planning something aren't you?"  
  
Hermione grinned, "I don't believe you're not gay. Prove it to me."  
  
Draco looked at her. "Are you sure stupid?"  
  
She looked at him strangely, "What do you mean 'are you sure?' Of course I'm fuckin sure! I want to know if you're not---"She wasn't able to finish her sentence for Draco put his lips on her's.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened for a bit but then she quickly closed them and deepened the kiss. She ended the kiss a few seconds later. She didn't want to get too attached... even though she already was.  
  
Hermione looked at him as if the kiss did not just happen. "Ok, you're not gay." She walked off, leaving Draco speechless.  
  
Draco shook his head and then ran up to catch up with her. "What do you mean I'm not gay?"  
  
"You kissed me, you're not gay. You convinced me." Hermione said simply.  
  
"What the hell? Didn't that---"But Draco was quickly cut off for McGonagall ran up to them.  
  
"Hermione! Draco! I came here as fast as I could!" she said, trying to catch her breath. "You two must come to the common room immediately!"  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion and fallowed her into the school.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Hermione whispered to Draco.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Draco whispered back.  
  
"Gamic," McGonagall said to the portrait. The walked inside to see everyone sitting on the couch.  
  
"What's up professor?" Hermione asked sitting in between Ginny and Ryan.  
  
"Terrible. Oliver has gone missing." Dumbledore said.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone said.  
  
"We think that someone has kidnapped him. They left this note in his room." He said. Everyone surrounded the note:  
  
Digest and look inside.   
  
"What the hell?! What does that mean?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Weasley. I think this is some sort of treasure hunt and this is a clue." Dumbledore said rubbing his chin.  
  
"So what? We're saposto dissect ourselves and find a clue inside us?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're a dumbass Ron. Obviously food goes into our stomach. So we have to go someplace where we get food." Kathleen said.  
  
"Oh, I knew that." Ron said dumbly.  
  
"I think that we should split up." Dumbledore said. "Work in partners. Hermione work with Brandon. Ginny work with Draco. Harry goes with Ryan. Kathleen you go with Ron." He said urgently. "The faster we get him back, the farther away from harm he is. Now GO!"  
  
Hermione walked with Brandon. "Look in your stomach... what does it mean?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well Kathleen just said it. It's a place where you get food." Brandon said.  
  
"I don't know... it seems too easy..." Hermione said.  
  
Brandon looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just worried about Oliver. I hope he's ok. He's been a really good friend." Hermione said in a worried voice.  
  
"Aw don't worry. I'm sure he's ok. He's a smart lad. Let's just focus on finding him." Brandon said with a comforting smile. Hermione smiled back.  
  
"I can see why Ginny likes you. You're such a nice guy." Hermione said. Brandon came to a halt as Hermione kept on walking.  
  
"How do you know she likes me?" Brandon asked running up ahead.  
  
"I can see by the way she looks at you all the time. And remember when we played truth or dare and you said you wanted to kiss her? She blushed like hella. I really do think she likes you." Hermione said. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Take good care of her, ok?" Brandon looked at her and smiled, "Ok."  
  
88888888888888888  
  
"Let's go toward the Great Hall! It is where we get food." Draco said running up ahead.  
  
"Hold up! Running isn't my thing!" Ginny said trying to catch up.  
  
Draco laughed, "Sorry."  
  
"Are you sure it's the Great Hall?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's in the kitchens. Do you know where they are?" Draco asked her.  
  
"No, but my brothers do." Ginny said.  
  
"Which ones?" Draco asked.  
  
"The terrible twins." Ginny laughed. "They never did tell me though."  
  
"Well, I guess we could check in the Great Hall." Draco said as they made their way to there. Once they got there, they saw that there was an envelope on the table.  
  
"Yes! We found one!" Ginny said happily. They opened up the envelope and read the clue:  
  
Don't be fooled by appearances.   
  
"Hmm..." Ginny said thinking.  
  
"Let's go into the room of reappearances." Draco suggested. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing." They headed over to a room full of mirrors and then looked around for the next clue...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Ryan walked with Harry around the castle. They had already gone into the kitchens and found a clue:  
  
Everybody fallow your heart.   
  
"Let's look around the Career Room." Harry said, referring to the room they used to help them decide on the job they wanted in their life.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. I think when they mean fallow your heart does that mean in love or in dreams?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Let's check in the Career Room first. If we don't find anything, we'll rethink it." Harry suggested. Ryan agreed and they headed off.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kathleen sat impatiently as Ron ordered food from the house elves.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Ron asked between bites.  
  
Kathleen rolled her eyes, "I want to rescue Oliver! He's in trouble and here you are pigging off! What kind of friend are you?"  
  
"A hungry one." Ron said through bites.  
  
"UGH!" Kathleen groaned.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Brandon and Hermione were doing a great job with all the clues. They were now on their suspected to be last clue.  
  
(list of all clues) Digest and look inside; everybody fallow your heart; smelly berry goody; into grandmother's house we go; go 4 paces left and 7 right and then you will find a clue; nobody ever gets nothing; ends and beginnings, they all come together; figure out this equation and then you will find your prize: room=ducko  
  
"What do you think room=ducko means?" Brandon asked.  
  
Hermione stood there thinking. Somebody immediately got into her mind.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Draco!!! Draco! I got it! A duck is also a drake right? So drake plus o equals Draco! Oliver is in Draco's room!" Hermione practically yelled. Brandon and Hermione took one look at each other and ran into the common room up the stairs.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and a door appeared.  
  
"Password?" the door asked.  
  
"Who cares! Oliver is in the room!" Brandon asked.  
  
"Sorry, try again." The door said.  
  
"Ughh!" Hermione said.  
  
"Let's try to guess the password." Brandon said.  
  
"Hmm, I remember before when we were head girl and boy he would always have the password to be people's names." Hermione said.  
  
"Why don't we just find Draco and ask him?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Nah, that would take too long. The school is big. I doubt we'll find him in time." Hermione said.  
  
Brandon looked at the door, "Harry Potter!" No movement from the door.  
  
"Brandon Phong!" Hermione yelled. Still no movement.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Brandon said. Nope.  
  
"Ryan Fam!" Hermione said. No, no, no.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Brandon yelled. There was a small click on the door. They both looked at each other and opened the door...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
A/N- I think I'll leave you all off here. I'm so evil! Mwuhahahhahahahaha!!!! Well, be happy with what you have. I made them kiss so there you go. So did you guys figure out who the mole is yet? Please amuse me with your guesses! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE CLUE!!!!! Somebody has guessed right who the mole is. I just won't tell you who. Not everyone has guess all the players in the game so it should be easy to single out some people. ALSO!!!! In the end, after the mole has been revieled, I'll have one more chapter as a little commentary to show all the clues along the way. Hehehehe.  
  
Hugs and Kisses to the Fallowing people: (Note: I wont put everyone up here... I'm too lazy! But I'll put everyone up in the end of the story, dnt worri. If I didn't put yoo up, I wanna say thanks 4 the review! Luv ya much!)  
  
Lgobgirlie15- glad yoo like the story! I LOVE Orlando Bloom! Woot woot! He's so fyoone! Thanks 4 the review!  
  
NewSecretRose- Yeah, I already read that survivor story. It's hella good!!! Wohoo! Thanks for the review! Aren't you so glad they kissed? But they're not a couple... yet...  
  
Fairy Lights- Haha! I LOVE jamba juice! My friend used to take me there before skool all the time but since testing and exams are over, her mom wont take us anymore. ( but it's ok! What's ur favorite flavor? I kant choose! But I'd say Strawberry Tsunami or something. Woah! Off topic here! Thanks for the review! Love ya much!!!  
  
Charmedone- Thanks for the review! Im really glad yoo like it! I hope I do better in later chapters! Luv ya much!  
  
Blah Blah Blah!!! Also, starting now (since I am in such a good mood b cuz Tom Felton will be out in the movies today, which is June 4) I will recommend a fanfic that I think you all might like! If you're into reality shows, check out:  
  
Sole Survivor by IronDoormat  
  
It's a hella good story! Trust me, if you like survivor and Hermione/draco's, you'll LOVE this story. CHECK IT OUT!  
  
Now, leaving you off, here part of a song that I'm just gonna put here for fun. It's called "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys (my best friend sang this song in the talent show GO CECILLE!)  
  
Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
  
And in a world on a silver platter  
And wondering what it means  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me  
  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you


End file.
